Complicated Love
by crazygirl598
Summary: I re did this for those who read it. Sorry if you liked it but hey this should be better anyway, the summary; Natsu has feelings for Lucy. Lucy has feelings for Natsu. But Lisanna gets in the way. Natsu wants to tell Lisanna he doesn't like her that way but he's afraid of crushing her...what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm re writing this because it doesn't go with the rest of the story. Please forgive me for that!

Lucy POV

"Good morning!" I squeal as my friends greet me. Well...all but Natsu...who was talking with Lisanna. I force a smile so my friends won't worry. To be honest, I miss Natsu and I'm kinda..jealous.

"Lu-chan! I got you a present! Follow me!" Levy squeals and grabs my hand and drags me to a room in the guild. She hands me a beautiful dress that is a dark purple with a pearl necklace. The sleeves don't go on my shoulders but on my arm, the bottom of them are decorated with pearls. Levy did my hair and added a pearl head-band. "You look amazing!" She squeals.

I hug her, "it's a wonderful dress!thanks so much!" We walk to everyone else. I blush as they cheer at how amazing I look. Jet and Droy cheer levy for making a awesome outfit. "A manly man wouldn't look upon a beautiful woman showing off that much skin." Elfman says, turning away. I giggle at the guild's reaction and notice that Natsu wasn't looking. I sigh.

I sink into a seat and put my head down. "Awe don't look sad, you're too pretty to be sad Lu-chan. What's wrong?" Levy asks. I shrug, "it's nothing really..." I say putting a fake smile on my lips. "Why am I so sad Natsu doesn't Notice me? Why do I care if he finds me attractive? I mean I would ignore me to if I had someone as pretty as Lisanna to love..." I gasp as these words aka my feelings flow out my mouth.

Natsu POV

I was trying to scoot away from Lisanna to go see Lucy when Lucy says something so untrue. I want to run over to her, tell her she looks hot and that I love her not Lisanna but I don't want to hurt lisanna's feelings. Lisanna is sadly only like a sister to me but Lucy is more...way more. I try to move but I can't, I'm stuck staring at a gorgeous blonde named Lucy. "God...she's beautiful..." I look wide eyes as these words slip out my mouth, Loud at that... So loud that Lucy looks and sees me staring.

"Who...who is beautiful?" Lisanna asks. i begin panic... What do I say? Oh man oh man oh man oh man. Instead of coming out with what I wanted to say... I did this...

"You of course, silly." I tell Lisanna and I grab her and kiss her. When I finish kissing I look up at Lucy who is now on the verge of tears. Oh shit...man I fucked up huh? Shit! Lucy stands and runs out the guild Leaving everyone to stare at me. "Shit, i'll fix this! I'm so sorry Lucy WAIT!" I waiting running after her.

DUN DUN DAAAAAA what's going to happen!? Who's knows... ;) I'll be posting the next chappie soon so don't worry :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lucy PoV  
I run straight to my house and head for my bathroom. I need to think things through... I've been letting the past few feelings and thoughts I've had for Natsu control me. I'm not sure what goes on in his head but it sure is confusing as fuck...  
I strip my clothes off and get in the shower. I turn it on hot and let the steaming water run down my body, relaxing me. Ah...finally I can think out what I want...  
Ok so, I obviously have some sort of feelings toward Natsu but he obviously has feelings toward Lisanna... Just because he was staring at me doesn't mean a thing... Plus Lisanna did meet him first... And she did LOVE him first so I can't just barge I there, demanding him to love me because I want him to. Urgh... Love is so complicated...Well, might as well get use to Natsu and Lisanna getting some mouth to mouth action...it's probably going to happen again and I'm going to have to be happy for them...even if it hurts...that's what friends are for...right?  
I decide that's enough thinking for today and I turn of my shower and I draw back the shower curtains, preparing to just grab a towel and go to my room. But instead I find Natsu staring at my naked body. He just stands there for what feels like an eternity, staring at me. I want to move and grab a towel and beat the shit out of him but I can't move...  
"Oh my god...I'm so so so so so so so sorry..." Natsu mutters just loud enough for my to hear and he looks down. Am I seeing things or is he...blushing? Well DUH Lucy, he just saw his best friend naked... i would do the same if I saw Gray or Erza naked... Mostly Gray.  
Natsu grabs a towel and shoves it at me, brushing up against my breast. I blush at the tingly feeling left there after he moves his hand. His hands felt.. Warm and comforting... Even if it was touching my breast.. I manage to wrap the towel around myself, covering my most sacred body parts from his eyes. We stay there for another few awkward minutes.  
Natsu breaks the awkwardness by leaving the room. I sigh with relief, thinking he's going home. I begin to walk to my room, when I find him with some of my clothes. He doesn't look me in the eye but he hands me the clothes. "H...here's some...clothes." And with that, he races out my apartment...actually using the door.

Natsu pov  
As I run, Lucy's naked body keeps popping in my brain... Her beautiful skin and perfect breast... Honestly I just wanted to go up to her and kiss her... That's probably why I couldn't move. She probably thinks I'm some perv like Gray... Shit! I need to get this off my mind... I try to think of something else but I fail. Everything that has happen between me and Lucy replay in my head. When we first met, me sleeping in the same bed as her... Looking back at that I never thought of it that way but now I'm dieing to sleep with her again... Oh and the time I saved her from dieing after she jumped out the building... She landed on top of me with her breast in my face...  
I shiver, thinking about how enjoyable those moments could be with a different perspective... Omfg.. I'm becoming a total pervert! New objective: avoid Lucy at all costs.  
If only that was to solve my future problems...

-stay tuned friends and I'm having trouble deciding what will happen next... Please give me some ideas when you review THANKS-


End file.
